The Music Of Death
The Music Of Death (Case #7) is the second case of Paradise City, seventh case of Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background After the bomb attack massacre, the team got a call from a singer who sings in Vocal Adrenaline, Ellie Carter, who said that there's break-in at the Vocal Adrenaline Lounge. And she also said that the burglar had a gun. When Audrey and the player got there, they found Ellie dead, but they couldn't see traces of a break-in. The door and lock was still rock-solid. They quickly send the body to Douglas. Douglas told them that Ellie's been poisoned for 12 hours and he also said that he found the source of poisoning, an electronical device which was filled with poison which she ate it in her meal. And after the device poisoned her, she started to see strange hallucinations which was the poison's effect. Audrey and the player thought that's why she called the station and talked about a break-in. But Douglas cut their thoughts and told them poisoning didn't cause the murder. The strange device exploded and she died because of heavy blood-loss. Douglas also gave them the broken device. The Killer turned out to be victim's sister, Abigail Carter. Ellie was her elder sister and she always wanted to shine. She always humiliated Abigail and also even took Abigail's chance to start a music career. Abigail couldn't take it anymore and decided to kill her sister. She bought the device and gave it to someone to modify it. When the device was ready, she took it and put it on Ellie's lunch which she cooked it better than the others. Abigail was given a 12 years sentence because of the murder of her sister, Ellie Carter. At the end of the case, Audrey told the player that Melvina Green, who was arrested for the second-degree murder of Eduardo Duncan, is going to the University. Audrey also told the player that she was very happy because Melvina had an opportunity to start her life again. Victim *'Ellie Carter' (She was found dead at the Vocal Adrenaline Lounge) Murder Weapon *'Electronical Device' Killer *'Abigail Carter' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect cooks. *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect plays the piano. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect cooks. *This suspect plays the piano. *This suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Apperarance *This suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect cooks. *This suspect plays the piano. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ *This suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *This suspect cooks. *This suspect knows how to play the piano. *This suspect drinks champagne. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks champagne. *This suspect's blood type is AB+ Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rose. Killer's Profile *The Killer cooks. *The Killer plays the piano. *The Killer wears a rose. *The Killer's blood type is AB+ *The Killer drinks champagne. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Vocal Adrenaline Lounge (Clues: Victim's Body, Blank Sticky Notes, Torn Paper) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer cooks, New Clue: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Electronical Device) *Analyze Electronical Device (06.00.00, New Suspect: Abigail Carter) *Examine Blank Sticky Notes (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message (03.00.00, New Crime Scene: Maple Lakes) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Victim's Documents) *Examine Victim's Documents (Result: Complaint) *Analyze Complaint (03.00.00, New Suspect: Will Brown) *Inform Abigail Carter about her sister's passing. *Ask Will Brown about the complaint. *Investigate Maple Lakes (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Result: Love Letter) *Analyze Love Letter (09.00.00) *Ask Will Brown about his love letter to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Grand Piano (Clues: Music Sheet, Victim's Handbag, Letter) *Examine Music Sheet (Result: Composer's Name) *Analyze Composer's Name (15.00.00, KP: The Killer knows how to play the piano.) *Examine Victim's Handbag (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Phone Numbers) *Analyze Phone Numbers (06.00.00, New Clue: Audio Waves) *Examine Audio Waves (Result: Victim's Phone Calls, New Suspects: Andrew Blackrow, Jordan Sparks) *Examine Letter (Result: Matching Handwriting: Ellie Carter) *Question Abigail Carter about being disqualified from the elections. *Ask Jessie Parker about Ellie. *Ask Andrew Blackrow about his relationship with Ellie. *Ask Jordan Sparks about his relationship with Ellie. *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Analyze Video (03.00.00, New Crime Scene: Sorority Main Hall) *Investigate Sorority Main Hall (Clues: Broken CCTV Camera, Erotic Photo) *Examine Broken CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (06.00.00, KP: The Killer wears a rose) *Examine Erotic Photo (Result: Suspect Matching: Jordan Sparks) *Ask Jordan about the video and photo. *Investigate Hole #18 (Clues: Locked Box, Torn Article) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Wedding Ring) *Examine Wedding Ring (Result: Ring's Serial Number) *Analyze Ring's Serial Number (00.30.00) *Ask Jessie about proposing to Ellie. *Examine Torn Article (Result: Article about Carter Sisters) *Ask Abigail about the article (New Crime Scene: Upper Floor) *Investigate Upper Floor (Clues: Broken Figurine, Trash Bag) *Examine Broken Figurine (Result: Figurine) *Examine Figurine (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (06.00.00, KP: The Killer's blood type is AB+) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Champagne Bottle) *Analyze Champagne Bottle (06.00.00, KP: The Killer drinks Champagne) *Arrest The Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) |-| Additional Investigation= *Ask Jordan Sparks what's wrong. *Investigate Hole #18 (Clue: Golf Club Card) *Analyze Card (00.45.00) *Give the card back to Jordan. (Reward: Note Necklace) *Investigate Sorority Main Hall (Clue: Torn Article, Prerequiste: Card given to Jordan.) *Examine Torn Article (Result: Article about Jessie's career.) *Check-up on Jessie (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Grand Piano (Clue: Gold Chain) *Examine Gold Chain (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (03.00.00) *Give the chain back to Jessie. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases